


Out Of The Woods

by HouseOfPayne



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Crack, Crying, Daddy Kink, Harry is disgusting, Liam is sensible, Louis is just kinda annoying he gobbles too much, M/M, Nudity, Pilgrim!Harry, Rimming, Smut, Thanksgiving, Turkey!Louis, Zayn is pretty cool, gobble gobble, greg is in this for like 2 seconds, harry cries a lot, im so sorry this is a mess, mauling, niall freaks out over NOTHING i swear, top!Louis, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfPayne/pseuds/HouseOfPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, a pilgrim, meets Louis, a turkey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

The ocean's brutal waves pelted against Harry's fleshy and cherubic face, his green eyes bright in contrast to the cloudy skies above. He was only 16, but was still forced to accompany his poor family to the New World with many of his companions that resided with him in Great Britain. His family didn't wish to go on such a perilous journey, of course, but none of the farming land the Styles’ held was producing enough crops to pay to the King and their religion had earned them nothing but stones and slurs being thrown their way. Harry's father had informed him of their situation and told him it was for the best if they went to the New World to practice their religion freely.    
  
Harry sighed as he sat against the hard, moldy wood of the boat, pulling his knees together and trembling slightly. He was sat next to his friend, Liam, who had lived next to his family's farming land and had always provided the Styles copious amounts of fresh milk. Liam groaned as his stomach gurgled, patting his belly.  
  
"Man, I sure am hungry! Too bad they can't ration out enough bread for all of us. I'm starting to get a bit seasick." Liam grumbled. Harry nodded and sputtered when a particularly rough wave crashed into the side of the wooden ship. He shook the water out of his curly wait, face growing red.  
  
"I'm not feeling too well myself, mate." Harry mumbled. Liam tutted and pulled the younger boy's head into his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his body. They sat in silence, listening only to the groaning of others sailing on the ship and the harsh winds whipping above their heads.  
  
"I wish we could go down into the cabins, but you know the rules. Only for women and children. Load of shit, since you're still a child yourself." Liam sighed. Harry sniffed as he tried scooting closer into Liam's figure, saving as much warmth as he could.  
  
"You're only a year older than me, Liam! We're both still pretty young. Too young to be adults, anyways." Harry huffed. Liam nodded in agreement. Suddenly, many of the passengers began running to the front of the ship, yelling manically. Harry yelped and clung tightly onto Liam and the elder boy pushed both of their bodies away from the herd of people.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry yelled over the loud noise in front of them. Liam looked up and smiled, pointing at the birds swooping above the ship.  
  
" _Land!_ "  
  
//  
  
Harry clung onto his mother's hand and she pushed and shoved through the hoard, trying to get off the boat. He cried out when an elbow jabbed him in the belly, only to get roughly tugged forward by his sister.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" His sister, Gemma, urged, her other hand gripping tightly onto his bags. Harry whimpered as he tripped down the ramp. His mother, Anne, squealed in delight as she waved for her children to her spot on the sand.  
  
"Look! This place is so much different than England, I'll tell you that. I've never seen so many trees! Your father was right, this was such an excellent idea." Anne chirped, clasping her hands together as her dress blew along with the ocean breeze. Harry nodded, looking around at the scene himself. She was right! There was no ocean back at home near the farms and the sky was always a dreary grey colour, which differed from the bright blue in the new world. Meters away, a large expanse of trees stood tall in the sun, casting a calming shadow over the fresh green grass.  
  
"What is this place called, mama?" Harry asked. His sister pinched his cheeks and he quickly swatted him away.  
  
"Little brother, this place is called 'America'!  _Ah-mer-ick-CAH!_  Love how it rolls off of the tongue. Founded by that famous man, Christopher Columbus. This place hasn't been explored by anyone EVER! We're the first humans to be here, pretty cool, huh?" Gemma explained, crossing her arms and smiling proudly. Harry gasped and nodded fervently.  
  
"Of course, big sister. You're so wise, I don't even know if Liam is as smart as you!" Harry stated with wonder. Gemma nodded, grinning at her younger sibling. Anne squealed as she saw her husband leaving the ship, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He stumbled over to the three and barked out a laugh.  
  
"What did I tell you all! I told you, moving here was going to change our lives for the-  _hic-_ better!" The man slurred, scratching at his beard. Anne nodded, pointing towards a space of land in front of them.  
  
"I think that's where we should build our new home, dearest husband." She said shyly. Gemma nodded, her hands clasped politely in front of her.  
  
"I agree with mother, father. This land looks fertile enough to plant crops on, and it's right by the sea so we've always got the chance to trade with merchants quickly." Gemma stated with a nod. The drunk nodded, taking a swig from his bottle.  
  
"What about you, Harry? Got anything interesting to say?" He sneered, glaring at his son. Harry pointed his toes inwards and looked at his leather boots. His father growled and pushed at his shoulder, causing Harry to stumble back. He squeaked in fear, hiding behind his eldest sister.  
  
"Ah, you're a bastard child! Pathetic boy, go fetch some wood so we can build a cabin for the girls.  _And hurry up!_ " He shouted, chugging the final drops of whiskey and throwing the glass bottle at the boy. Harry yelped and jumped out of the way, scurrying out towards the forest.  
  
//  
  
Harry sighed as he walked through the thick of trees, searching for the perfect tree to chop down. He stumbled over some twigs and steadied himself on the bark of an old pine tree.  
  
"Oh, I wish papa wasn't so mean to me. He frightens me sometimes." Harry whispered. He sniffled, wiping his eyes against the soft, white fabric of his longsleeve and continued walking. A soft clucking noise behind him made Harry freeze in fear.  
  
He turned his head slowly, green eyes wide with fear. Harry faced a large, fat bird, staring intensely at him. The bird had light, soft feathers that glimmered in the light like english caramel sweets. Its eyes reflected a cold, icy blue similar to the ocean waters he had sailed months to get to the New World. Harry shivered under the bird's intense gaze and jumped when it's tail feathers fanned outward.  
  
" _Oops!_ " Harry heard the bird gobble, or at least that's what it sounded like. He smiled sheepishly as the bird stalked its way towards him.  
  
"Oh! Erm,  _hi!_ " Harry squeaked. The bird gobbled in response as it stood proudly in front of the young boy, staring at his bright green eyes. Harry shuffled back awkwardly, only stopping when his back made contact with a tree.  
  
"I, uh- my mum says that I shouldn't ever be rude! I don't know if that included- uh, whatever you are, sir!" Harry explained. The bird tilted its head, feathers ruffling slightly.   
  
"Oh, well, I suppose that if you'd like, we could talk. My papa said I need to get wood to build a home for my family, but I think I've got plenty of time." Harry thought and slumped against the tree. The bird nodded and sat in front of Harry, feathers settling beside it.  
  
"I'll just introduce myself then. 'M Harry, I'm 16, and I'm from Cheshire in England!" Harry stated with a nod. The bird clucked, the red sack hanging from its beak jiggling. Harry giggled and watched the crinkles by the bird's eyes appear for a second.  
  
The bird stood up quickly, causing Harry to flinch, and began scratching at the ground. The curly headed boy watched in awe as the bird chipped away at the dirt.  
  
"Lewis? Is that your name then?" Harry asked. The bird gobbled furiously and pecked at Harry's arm.  
  
"Ouch! Okay, I'm sorry! Is it, erm-  _Louie?_  Did I say it right?" Harry asked, gingerly rubbing his hand. The bird gobbled contently, rubbing its head against Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and began stroking its long neck.  
  
"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature!" Harry whispered in awe. The bird purred, his eyes closing contently. Harry wanted this moment to last forever, his new bird companion was very warm and cuddly and to be honest, he needed a nap from that long boat ride. His back was starting to hurt and he blames the hard wooden sides for his slouching.  
  
Just then, there was abrupt shouting that made Harry jump up. The bird gobbled in annoyance, glaring at Harry. He whimpered, picking up the wooden axe he was carrying with him.  
  
"Harry? Damn it, boy! I can't even send you off to do one fucking job! Bloody useless-" the voice barked. Harry trembled at the sound of his father, sweaty palms gripping onto the axe. The bird gobbled with reassurance, pushing into Harry's legs and clucking sympathetically.  
  
"Ah, there you are! You worthless piece of shit." His father growled as he pushed past the trees, stomping towards Harry. The young boy whimpered in fear, tears slipping from his eyes. The bird huffed and stood protectively in front of Harry, feathers spreading. The drunk man stopped, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Eh? What the fuck is that ugly thing?" He laughed, staring at the fat bird. Harry sniffled and rubbed his nose.  
  
"He's not ugly! His name is Louis and he's my new friend." Harry muttered. The bird gobbled in agreement. The man groaned, crossing his dirty arms together.  
  
"It's a bloody monstrosity. Now, get away from that dirty thing and help me get some fucking wood!" His father commanded. Harry bowed his head and nodded quickly, walking forward. The bird made a hurt noise, feathers falling as the boy approached his father.   
  
"I'm sorry, Louis! I promise to see you again very soon!" Harry whispered. The bird nodded and watched in disgust as the young boy's father grabbed him by the neck and threw him forward, yelling insults at Harry while he hunched forward.  
  
//  
  
"Liam, do you think you could be friends with a bird?" Harry asked curiously, sitting beside the elder in the Payne family's wooden cabin. Liam shrugged, stuffing his face with a stale loaf of bread.  
  
"Suppose so. Back at my grandfather's house in Wolverhampton, I had this really nice dog named Loki. He was my best friend, well- besides  _you_ , of course!" Liam stated. Harry nodded, looking at the tiny fire burning in the hastily built fireplace.   
  
"Well, I met a really nice bird in the forest. His name was Louis! Gosh, he had the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Blue eyes deep like the  _sea_ , Liam!" Harry sighed, smiling into the fire. Liam rolled his eyes and continued listening to Harry mumble about how beautiful the bird was.  
  
"Harry, we've only been here for a day. Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to even go in the woods alone? That animal could be poisonous or carnivorous!" He warned, drinking water from a metal tin. Harry shook his head and looked at Liam with confidence.  
  
"Louis isn't like that, Liam. There's something about him that's just... amazing. He's just the kind of bird that you'd like- just sit and admire what he's like." Harry murmured, a rosy blush blossoming on his cheeks. Liam choked on his water.  
  
"Heavens, Harry- Well, I can see how important this Lewis-"  
  
"Louis! His name is Louis." Harry insisted, patting Liam's thigh. Liam nodded.  
  
"Right, I can see how important _Louis_  is to you, so I suppose that if you want to sneak out tonight and maybe go and visit him..." Liam trailed on. Harry cheered beside him, hugging Liam close.  
  
"Oh, thank you! You'll love him, I assure you." Harry stated with glee. Liam smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course. I'll get you as soon as my parents are asleep. Try not to wake your father, you know how clumsy you are." Liam warned. Harry nodded furiously, gave Liam one quick hug before scurrying out of the cabin.  
  
Their homes were only a few meters away, so it wasn't long until Harry stood in front of his family's wooden door. He was wheezing, bent over with hands on his knees. It had been a while since he had done any physical labour, 2 months to be exact.  
  
Harry pushed the door open gently and saw his sister playing with her cloth dolls.  
  
"Hello, Gemma. Do you know where mama and papa are?" He asked with a hushed whisper. Gemma raised an eyebrow at her brother before turning to face her dolls again.  
  
"Father is out getting drunk and mother is resting." Gemma stated. Harry nodded, closing the door quietly behind him. He slowly walked towards Gemma and gave her a quick hug and kiss before walking to his mother's room.  
  
She breathed quietly where she rested, head tucked into a soft, feathered pillow. Harry smiled and grabbed a few blankets from her bag and placing them on top of her sleeping figure. He kissed her forehead gently, and walked out of the room.   
  
Harry entered his room, which was combined with Gemma. His side of the room was smaller, which he didn't mind all too much since he planned on spending most of his days with Liam anyways.  
  
He waddled towards his hard bed, yawning. Although it couldn't have been later than 6 o'clock, the journey to America had tuckered him out. Harry groaned as his body fell onto the bed, feebly kicking his boots off. He pulled the torn blankets over his body and closed his eyes, dreaming of a beautiful brown bird with gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
//  
  
The sound of hushed whispers roused Harry from his sleep. He moaned quietly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. When he turned his head, Harry noticed that his sister was fast asleep, snoring softly under her blankets. He yawned and cracked his back, leaping out of bed and hastily tugging his boots on.  
  
Harry quietly toed his way out of the cabin, shutting the door firmly, yet silently behind him. He smiled tiredly at Liam, who stood near the wooden fence outlining the family's plantation, holding a burning lantern.  
  
"Lead the way." Liam insisted. Harry nodded, guiding the older boy into the forest. The sounds of chirping echoed throughout the darkness of the woods, the fire casting a small bubble of light around them. Liam squeaked when he heard the snapping of a few branches and walked closer to Harry. He snickered, dragging him along deeper into the woods.  
  
The two stopped when the sound of loud clucking filled the air. Liam shivered as Harry bounced on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Oh, Liam! That should be him!" Harry whispered. However, a deep, thick gobbling penetrated the other bird's light and soft clucks. Harry froze, looking at Liam for an explanation.  
  
"Harry, there's probably more than one kind of bird in this forest. What species of bird is it, anyways?" Liam said quietly. Two pairs of eyes observed through the thicket, staring at the boy holding onto the fire. An angry gobble pierced the quiet calm of the forest as one of the birds charged at Liam. Harry cried out, waving his arms frantically at the bird.  
  
"Louis! It's me, Harry! Please don't hurt my friend!" He pleaded. The bird cawed aggressively, its thick clucks different from Louis'. Harry's eyes widened as he realised that this wasn't Louis. This bird had blue eyes that were a bit darker than Louis' and blondish-brown feathers that stuck out wildly in different directions.  
  
"Is that a turkey?" Liam squealed, pushing Harry behind him. He waved the lantern in front of the bird, who stuttered to a stop, tittering nervously.  Harry felt his eyes fill with tears as the turkey pecked at the ground.   
  
"Oh, now I'll  _never_  get to see Louis again!" Harry whimpered. A soft cooing echoed from the bushes and Louis quickly stepped towards Harry, rubbing his head on his knee. Harry squealed in delight and held the turkey close, hugging it tightly. Louis huffed and pecked gently at his shoulder.   
  
"Louis, I thought I wouldn't see you again! I hope it's okay that I brought my friend." Harry said, setting Louis down. He nodded, turning his head towards the other turkey who was flapping his wings at Liam.  
  
"You've brought a friend as well? That makes this a little less awkward! How about we introduce ourselves?" Harry asks with a smile. Louis gobbles with agreement. Both Liam and the other turkey scoff. They both get bonked on the head.  
  
Harry sits down on the forest floor, Liam sliding down beside him. Louis settles on the ground as well as the other turkey who continuously puffs up to intimidate Liam.  
  
"I'm not sure about that one, Harry. It's giving me mean looks." Liam whispers, pointing at the blonde turkey. Harry hushes him and turns towards the group.  
  
"Well, my name is Harry Styles. I'm 16 and I'm from Cheshire in England." Harry states proudly. Louis cooes and Harry swears that he saw the crinkles by his eyes. The blonde turkey nods.  
  
"Uh, well... I'm Liam Payne. I'm 17 and I'm from Wolverhampton, but then I moved to Cheshire." Liam said simply. The two turkeys gobble in acknowledgement. Louis stands up and scratches at the ground, spelling his name out.  
  
"Louis, an honour to meet you. Never met a turkey that could communicate with people before." Liam said with amazement. Louis smirked and gobbled with pride. The blonde turkey huffed and stood up, sloppily scratching its name into the ground.  
  
" _Nail?_  That's an odd name-" Harry muttered. The turkey yelled and scratched at the boy. He cried out, pulling his arm back that had been cut. Liam gasped and held onto Harry. Louis tittered and pecked harshly at Nail's side. Nail chirped angrily and spelled his name into the ground again.  
  
"I-Is your name Niall, sir?" Harry asked cautiously, covering his face with his hands. Niall clucked with approval, settling down beside Louis, his chest puffing up. Louis rolled his eyes and turned to look at Harry, who was picking at the grass.  
  
"Do you live in this forest together then? Just the two of you?" Liam asked with fascination. Louis gobbled and bobbed his head, blinking quickly.   
  
"That's lovely. It must be very peaceful out here, just the two of you." Harry whispered. A loud rustling startled the two boys and made the turkeys gobble nervously. Niall's tail feathers fanned out quickly.  
  
Out of the shadows, a man with skin a shade darker than any of the pilgrims leaped at Harry, yelling words that no one could make out. Harry cried out when the man pinned him down, strong thighs trapping the youngest boy. Liam shouted, waving the lantern at the man, who only rolled his eyes and smacked the lantern away, extinguishing the only light available in the forest. Louis garbled angrily, pecking at the man's arms viciously. He scoffed, slapping Louis away who shrieked in response.  
  
"Shut up, Louis! I'm saving you from these evil whites devils, you  _idiot!_ " The man growled. Louis garbled and continued pecking the man. Harry shifted uncomfortably as the man's grip on his hands tightened. His skin was dark, not as dark as the tree bark throughout the forest, but much darker than Harry's milky white skin. His cheekbones were sharp enough to cut through marble and his brown eyes were a touch darker than Liam's. The man snarled, pulling out a sharpened rock and holding it to Harry's throat. He yelped, trashing in the man's hold.  
  
Louis garbled frantically, waving his wings and shaking his tail feathers quickly. The man frowned and weakened his hold on the struggling boy.  
  
"What do you mean, 'these are my friends?' These white men are dangerous! They need to be killed." The man barked, his left hand making its way to Harry's throat and the other holding the rock dagger. Liam yelped, pulling out a knife from his torn bag.  
  
"Release my friend, native! We wish you no harm." Liam stated, glaring at the man. He snorted, raising his eyebrows at the brown turkey.  
  
Louis gobbled at Liam, who carefully lower his arms, watching the man cautiously. Harry sniffled quietly, weakly trying to push the native off. The man, however, only laughed at his attempts.  
  
"Oh, these are only meer children. They couldn't possibly do our tribe any harm." The native mumbled, poking at Harry's tummy. He began wailing, pushing at the man who was straddling him. The native hissed, pushing down on his throat again. Louis gobbled weakly beside the two, Liam and Niall watching nervously.  
  
"Listen, white boy. I will release you, but if you continue hollering like that, I'll bring you back to my tribe and we'll gut you like a wild boar! That baby fat will do  _nicely_  for cooking." The native whispered. Harry whimpered and nodded fiercely, eyes squinting shut. The man nodded and rose off of the boy, tucking his dagger in his satchel made of animal hide. Harry scrambled towards Liam, hiding behind the elder boy.  
  
"Who are you? How can you speak English? I thought this land was uninhabited-" Liam questioned. The man snickered, placing his hands on his hip.  
  
"Uninhabited? We've been living here for generations, mate. I assure you that you devils aren't the first to invade us. I've picked up quickly on your language, although it's quite confusing." The man stated swiftly, waving his arms gesticulatively. Liam crossed his arms, his glare relentless against the native. He seemed unfazed however, his stare just as intense and hostile as the pilgrim's.  
  
"And your name, sir?" Liam asked coldly.  
  
"Zayn Malik" The native said. Niall gobbled, jumping onto Zayn's shoulder. He smiled, patting Niall's feathery back. The blonde made cooing noises in appreciation, looking at the two humans curiously.  
  
Harry nodded and stuck his hand out shyly.  
  
"Right, well my mummy always tells me to be polite. So I suppose ought to introduce m'self as well! I'm Harry Styles-"   
  
"You're 16 and you're from Cheshire, yes I know. You've said it about two times." Zayn muttered. Harry blinked in surprise, mouth agape.  
  
"Are you wondering how I knew, Harry? My tribe lives in this forest. We move swiftly through the trees to spot and kill enemies. You're very loud, so it's easy to distinguish you from that annoying brat." Zayn said simply, looking at Louis with annoyance. Louis clucked with fake hurt, scratching at the ground.

“I was kidding, calm down!” Zayn groaned. Louis, however, was not having any of it. He gobbled fiercely and pecked at Zayn’s bare foot. The native yelped in surprise, swatting the gibbering bird away with his paint-covered hand.

“You’re incredibly talented! Can you speak bird?” Harry asked curiously. Liam pinched his arm, sending him a warning glance.

“You can’t just ask a native if they can speak bird, Harry!” Liam hissed. Zayn snorted and set Niall down on the cool forest floor. Niall gobbled out an “oi!” and waddled towards Louis, who was idly rubbing against Harry’s leg. 

“It’s alright. Our tribe has learned to communicate with the spirits of the creatures who live amongst us. I’ve actually met both Louis and Niall when I was only a runt. We’ve been companions ever since.” Zayn said proudly. Liam nodded, rubbing his chin with his thumb and finger in thought.

“That’s peculiar. Back in England, I’ve never been able to talk to my grandparent’s cattle. Not even my dog tried to speak to me! The New World certainly is strange.” Liam wondered, eyeing Zayn as if he was magical.

“It’s not just something you can do,  _Leeyum_. It takes years of practice, similar to how you white men build those large tree beasts!” Zayn said defensively. Harry giggled, watching Zayn stomp his foot on the ground.

“Tree beast? Are you talking about our  _ships_? They’re actually quite harmless! Without ships, we would’ve never been able to travel to America and see you!” Harry stated. Zayn frowned, scratching his head in confusion.

“America? What is that?” The native asked, adjusting the bows that rested on his shoulders. Liam nervously patted the pocket of his bag that held his knife.

“America is- uh, I’m not sure how to explain it? It’s like, a really big piece of land! We’re all in America right now.” Harry said with a hint of confusion. He knelt down on the floor, patting the soft dirt.

“This is America. And so is that tree you’re leaning on. Louis and Niall are a part of America, and so are we!” Harry stated, waving to the two turkeys. Louis gobbled excitedly, flapping his wings in happiness. Niall hooted out a cheer, hopping about on the dirt. Zayn smiled, watching the young boy with hair similar to the curling waves laughing alongside the turkeys. Liam sighed, pulling Harry up to his feet.

“Yes, this is called a continent, Harry. America is a continent founded by Christopher Columbus-” Liam explain. Zayn hushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

“Not now,  _Leeyum_. Someone approaches through the thicket.” Zayn warns with a hushed whisper. Harry squeaks and Niall warbles with worry. Liam grabs onto Harry’s arm and follows Zayn into a large bush. He sets the two pilgrims on the ground and presses a finger to his own lips.

“Not a sound out of any of you, unless you’d like an arrow in your gullet!” Zayn hisses. He places Louis on Harry’s lap and Niall into Liam’s. Liam nods, clutching tight onto Niall, who held in a squawk. Zayn ruffled the leaves on the bush to conceal the boys and stepped into the darkness.

Harry trembled against Liam, biting onto his bottom lip and hugging Louis close. The sound of multiple footsteps broke through the quiet atmosphere, making Niall scratch gently against Liam for comfort.

“ _Zayn? Where are you?_ ” An old, husky voice yelled. 

“M’here, chief! I was just gathering some berries,” Zayn said loudly, foot steps getting quieter as he left the group.

“ _Zayn, be careful! There are more of those white devils here. Are you hurt?_ ” A female voice asked, her voice sweet and angelic. 

“No, sister. I’m alright. I haven’t seen of the white men near here!” Zayn called back. Harry shuffled uncomfortably at the name, earning a nudge from Liam who hushed him.

“ _Alright. Have you seen Louis and Niall? I think they’ve wandered away from our huts._ ” the elder asked. 

“They’ve gone back, I reckon! I’ll be home in a bit.” Zayn yelled. The two voice shouted in agreement and the footsteps disappeared just as quickly as they had come. Harry let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding, pulling Louis tight into his chest. Louis cooed and rested his head against Harry’s beating chest.

“Boy, was that close!” Harry whispered with a nervous chuckle. Liam nodded and flinched when a pair of hands tore apart the leaves hiding them.

“Alright, get up!” Zayn said with a hush. The two nodded, setting the turkeys down and quickly rising to their feet. Zayn crossed his arms, looking up and down at the two pilgrims.

“Well, I trust you two, but that’s only because of Louis and Niall! My family, however,  thinks you and your kind are up to no good. So I’d suggest you two stay away from this forest.” Zayn stated with finality. Harry whined, looking at Louis sadly.

“But- But how will we ever see you and Louis and Niall again?” Harry asked frantically. Louis garbled dejectedly, scratching at the ground. Zayn shook his head, glaring at the plump pilgrim.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’m only doing this for your safety.” Zayn muttered, a sad look on his face. Liam sighed, tugging on Harry’s arm.

“Well, thank you anyways. Please take care of Niall and Louis.” Liam said before dragging Harry along. Harry cried out, reaching for Louis. The turkey gobbled in sorrow and tried running after the pilgrim, only to be held back by Niall who fanned his feathers out and blocked Louis. Louis hooted angrily, scratching near Niall’s foot.

“Please, Zayn!” Harry whimpered, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Zayn with pleading eyes. Zayn shook his head and turned his head away, walking deep into the forest. Niall puffed outwards and gobbled aggressively, pushing Louis to follow Zayn. Louis garbled frantically, neck raising and lowering as he looked at Harry one last time before disappearing amongst the thick of trees.

“I’m sorry, Harry. But you know it’s dangerous out here. Zayn’s right, he’s only doing what’s best for us.” Liam whispered, tugging harshly on Harry’s arm as the younger boy cried out. Harry sniffled, pulling back weakly against Liam’s stronger grip as they weaved their way through the darkness, Liam’s empty lantern hanging by his side. 

“Are we out of the woods yet?” Harry repeated feebly. Liam shook his head, tugging the boy along.

“No, Harry. We aren’t out of the woods yet.” Liam stated as they stepped over logs and creeks.

“Are we in the clear yet?” Harry asked instead, jumping when he almost stepped on a frog. Liam sighed and shook his head again.

“No, Harry. We aren’t in the clear yet.” Liam mumbled, ignoring the bile rising in his throat. This sounded very cliche, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on where he had heard this conversation before.

“Christ, it’s dark!” Liam muttered as they finally left the thickest part of the forest, returning to the clearing where most of the log houses were built. Harry rubbed his nose and followed Liam to their cabins.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, I suppose.” Harry muttered. Liam nodded and waved goodbye, entering his house. Harry walked down the dirt path leading towards his cabin, shivering against the ocean breeze. As he made his way up the slanted wooden steps, he heard a series of quiet curses throughout the cabin. Harry bit hard on his bottom lip and took a deep breath, pushing the door open.

His father was sitting in one of the dining chairs, taking a swig from a dark bottle. He turned as soon as he heard Harry shutting the door, eyes glazed over. The man frowned, standing up and steadying himself on the table.

“There you are, boy! Where the  _hell_  have you been?” His father barked, glaring at his son, who was tugging at his sleeves. Harry shrugged, looking down at his boots.

“I was just going out for a walk-” He replied weakly, only to be interrupted by his father snorting.

“ _Bullshit!_ Were you out with that Payne kid again?” The drunk slurred, swaying as he set the bottle down. Harry gulped and nodded his head slowly.

“Damn it, Harry! You can never do anything right, you tosser. What were you doing with that  _Leeyum_? Were you two fucking?” He asked, voice rising with his temper. Harry shook his head quickly, a blushing rising on his cheeks.

“No sir! I went to go see Louis and Liam went with me.” Harry said quietly, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking nervously on his heels. His father stood in silence, glaring at his son.

“You went into the forest at midnight to go see a damn bird? Are you fucking insane?” He roared, walking quickly towards Harry and pushing on his shoulder. Harry squeaked as his back collided with the wall and cowered under his father’s gaze.

“He’s not just a bird, papa! He’s a turkey and his name is Louis! He’s really nice to me and protected me!” Harry argued back. His father growled and slapped Harry across the face.

“It’s a fucking  _bird_ , Harry! We’ve only been here for a fucking day and you’ve fallen in love with a damn bird!” The drunk hissed, pushing Harry harder into the wall. He cried out in pain, shoving his father back and watching in horror as he stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor. The man snarled, pushing himself up and grabbing Harry by his curls. He dragged the boy into his room and threw him onto his bed.

“If I see that bird boy of yours, I’m gutting it myself. Now stop crying and go to sleep, boy!” He whispered angrily, stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut. He sobbed as he undressed himself, stripping all of his clothes off of his body. Then Harry cried into his blanket, curling into the rough fabric. 

“Why doesn’t father understand that Louis is my friend! He’s not just a turkey!” Harry cried angrily into his blanket, tears and snot mixing into the material. Gemma hushed him, turning to face him tiredly.

“Shut up, Harry! Some of us like sleeping.” She hissed, turning once again and pulling her covers over her head. She quickly fell asleep, her snores filling the empty room. Harry sniffed, wiping his eyes roughly. He sighed, curling tighter into himself.

Sleep came to Harry quickly. As soon as he slipped out of consciousness, all he could see was the beautiful turkey with bright blue eyes and glossy brown feathers. He could only imagine the turkey’s eyes growing dark at the sight of Harry’s plump body, lips bitten red and raw.

Harry shifted in his bed, groaning quietly as he continued picturing his feathery friend’s meaty body pressing flush against him, gobbling filthy words into his ear. His body grew sweaty as the young boy began rutting into the bed, grunting each time his thick dick made contact with the sheets.

The thought of Louis’ sharp beak penetrating his tight, virgin hole made Harry shiver in delight as he weakly thrusted into his rough sheets.

“O-Oh, heavens!” Harry whimpered into the sheets, groaning softly as he dreamt about Louis’ large cock entering his body.

_“You’re such a filthy human, aren’t you?” Louis would gobble seductively into Harry’s ear, his voice authoritative, yet delicate as he pounded into the milky white crevice of Harry’s ass cheeks. The strong turkey thrusted slowly into Harry’s perky bum, earning a grunt from Harry, who whimpered from the feeling of Louis’ slick penis dragging along his insides._

_“You’re so tight against my cock, Harry. So hot inside of you, love.” Louis whispered lovingly as he nipped softly at Harry’s shoulder with his beak. Harry mewled underneath the turkey, fisting at the sheets below him._

_“O-Oh God, Louis! I’m gonna-” Harry grunted as his dick throbbed, shooting out little blobs of hot, white semen onto his chest. Louis gobbled out a moan as his thrusts grew erratic. The turkey let out a broken squawk as his hips stilled, emptying his seed into Harry’s abused asshole. Harry whined as Louis continued to fill him to the brim with turkey cum, sloshing warm inside of him as the turkey pulled out gently._

_“Ah, Harry. How do you feel?” Louis chirped cautiously. Harry hummed weakly, smiling into the blanket._

_“I feel stuffed!” Harry whispered, voice broken and raspy._

_//_

Harry groaned as the sun’s rays beamed on his face. As he shifted under his blankets, he felt a sticky fluid rubbing against his belly. With a blush, he lifted up the bed sheet to see the dried, white mess splattered against his tummy and bits of his chest.

“Oh no!” Harry breathed out, tugging the blankets down quickly. He turned to see if his sister was awake. Gemma was still snoring softly beside his bed, clutching onto her cloth doll. He sighed with relief and quickly slipped out of his bed, tugging on his clothes and leather boots. Harry grabbed his stained blankets and slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He poked his head into his parent’s bedroom. When he spotted both of his parents resting in their beds, he quickly waddled out of the cabin, trembling as the cool, fall breeze sent goosebumps down his body. 

The sun still hung low in the sky, signaling that it wasn’t quite noon yet. The clouds moved slowly above his head, casting massive shadows to loom over the settler’s homes. Harry quickly walked down the dirt path leading towards Liam’s home, avoiding the stray crabs that shuffled across the ground. As he made his way up the cabin steps, Harry shifted uncomfortably against the crusted clumps on his belly, itching against his soft flesh. He quickly knocked against the wooden door, holding his blankets tight to his body.

The door swung open, revealing a yawning Liam, who was rubbing at his eye tiredly. He blinked twice, eyes focusing on the curly haired boy whose head was tucked into his chest in shame. Liam raised a curious eyebrow, leaning against the door frame.

“Harry? Do you have any idea what time it is?” Liam questioned softly, looking the boy up and down. Harry shook his head, lips pressed into a tight line as his cheeks grew rosy.

“What have you done?” Liam asked carefully, eyebrows furrowed. Harry shook his head again, clutching onto his blankets tightly.

“Well, I can’t help you if you won’t speak to me, Harry. I’m not a mind reader. Or a turkey reader. I wonder how that Zayn fellow managed to learn to speak to turkeys anyways, how  _odd!_ ” Liam said to himself, rubbing at his chin in thought. Harry groaned, shoving his blanket into his face.

“ _Leeyum!_  Something strange happened last night and I don’t know what to do!” Harry pleaded quietly with embarrassment. Liam sighed and stepped out of his cabin, shutting the door tightly behind him.

“Well, out with it then. My grandparents are ill, so I’d like to spend as much time with them as I can.” Liam said softly. Harry’s eyes softened immediately as he quickly began backpedaling.

“Oh gosh, Liam. I’m so sorry, I had no idea-” Harry stuttered out, eyes darting across Liam’s face as he searched for any signs of hurt.

“Its alright, I just found out this morning anyways. I guess the voyage here must’ve been too much for them. Now, on with your story.” Liam encouraged. Harry nodded slowly, fumbling with the blanket.

“Well, erm- when I went to bed last night, I kind of had a weird dream. But it made me feel really nice in my tummy! Like, my willy felt really strange but it was one of the best dreams I’ve ever had.” Harry rushed out, face growing as red as an apple. Liam began blushing as well, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

“Okay, that’s alright, Harry. That’s normal! Nothing to worry about. What was your dream about, exactly?” Liam questioned weakly. Harry tugged at his longsleeve, looking at his shoes.

“It was about Louis.” Harry mumbled, looking nervously into Liam’s eyes. Liam choked, placing a hand on his chest and coughing. Harry shuffled away a bit, biting on his lip. Liam wheezed, patting at his chest and taking deep breaths.

“ _Christ_ , Harry!” Liam squeaked, his face now just as red as Harry’s cheeks, which were burning hotly at Liam’s scrutiny. Harry let out a harsh huff as his eyes began to water. Liam groaned, rubbing his eyes. It was honestly too early to be thinking about wet turkey dreams.

“No, Harry- Don’t cry! It’s not that bad, it’s okay.” Liam reassured the young boy, pulling him into an awkward hug. He cringed inwardly at the sound of the dried cum flaking off of Harry’s stomach. 

“I’m worthless, Liam! My papa was right. He- He knows that I’m just a freak!” Harry wailed into Liam’s shoulder. Liam sighed as the neighbours looked at the two boys curiously, one of whom was shaking his head in disgust. He patted Harry’s back, hushing him.

“Harry, being in love doesn’t make you a freak.” Liam whispered. Harry sniffed, wiping his nose on Liam’s shoulder. The older boy heaved, holding in the urge to vomit as the younger boy bawled into his body.

“Please don’t do that- Harry, wipe your face, babe. Harry-  _HARRY_. Your face is covered in snot, Harry.” Liam replied weakly. Harry pulled away, his red face coated in shiny, clear mucus. Harry wheezed, wiping his sleeve against his face and spreading the fluid further across his face. Liam was speechless.

“H-Harry there’s m- Never mind.” Liam muttered in defeat. Harry sniffled, shaking his head furiously.

“Normal people don’t fall in love with animals, Liam!” Harry shouted, rubbing the soiled blanket against his face. Liam groaned, looking away from Harry and watching the neighbors farm their fields instead.

“Oh- Well, I mean that’s not too weird though! I have fallen in love with my neighbour’s dog before. Not, like, wet dreams and stuff, but she certainly was beautiful.” Liam said with a shrug. Harry looked at Liam with hope, eyes shining as bright as the sun.

“What was her name?” Harry asked with urgency. Liam blushed, scratching his head.

“Sophia. She had the most beautiful brown coat! If I was a dog, I would totally fuck her. Like, proper knotting and what not. I would take her doggy style, mind you! My massive dick would be so deep inside her-” Liam rambled. Harry squeaked and slapped Liam’s hand. He shrieked as some of Harry’s mucus clung onto his skin.

“Liam, that’s gross! Don’t talk about having sex with dogs! That’s beastiality!” Harry scolded. Liam glared at the boy, waving his hand in front of his face.

“No, Harry! You want to know what’s really nasty?  _This,”_ Liam shrieked, gesticulatively shoving his hands into Harry’s face, “ _All of this mucus on my bloody hand!_  Having a proper cry isn’t a problem, but damn it you’re a damn mess! Have you never learned how to control your nose? I mean, you’re my best friend and everything but get a grip!”

Harry let out a violent, choked noise as tears spilled from his eyes. His body shook at Liam’s insults, lip trembling as his face grew rosy.

“Oh  _God_ , Harry no-” Liam pleaded weakly. It was no use as a large bubble of mucus expanded from Harry’s nose. Liam ‘s face was blank as Harry heaved, the bubble popping and splattering all over Liam’s face. He watched emotionlessly as Harry continued sobbing, more mucus dripping down his nose. 

He grabbed Harry’s arm without a word and dragged him towards the ocean, ignoring Harry’s sniffles and choked whines. 

“Clean yourself up.” Liam muttered as he stripped himself bare and washed himself in the ocean water. Harry nodded and took his clothing off, gingerly walking into the cool water and soaking himself in the currents. He scrubbed the cum off his body and rinsed his blankets as clean as they could get. When Harry looked up, he saw Liam rubbing his face raw with the salt water.

“Liam-” Harry spoke, but quickly shut his mouth as Liam looked towards Harry. His eyes were cold and dark, completely void of life.

“We will never speak of this again.”

//

Liam walked Harry back to his cabin without a word, only waving goodbye before he retreated back to his family’s cabin. Harry sighed, shaking out his wet curls and opening the door to his home. His mother was singing softly as she sliced a stale loaf of bread. Anne placed the slices onto a slab of wood, setting them onto the dining table. Gemma sat down in her pale vanilla-coloured dress, arms folded neatly in front of her. His father sat with his feet rested on the table, picking at his yellowing teeth. Anne turned to face her son with a smile.

“Oh, Harry! Your father has been looking for you. Where have you been?” She asked sweetly, motioning for him to sit down. Harry nodded, placing his blanket on a rack and sitting down besides Gemma, who was munching into her piece of bread.

“I went to go see Liam-”

“You’re always out seeing that boy! Are you two  _gay_  for each other? You know that’s a sin, Harry.” His father barked, letting his legs swing off the table. Harry shook his head, drumming his fingers on the table awkwardly.

“No, sir. I am infact straight!” Harry forced out, looking down at his hands shamefully. His father made a suspicious hum in response. He quickly rose from the table and tugged his coat on.

“Husband, where are you going-” Anne asked quietly, cleaning the spots he had left on the table. He grunted in reply, grabbing his gun from the rack.

“ _Harold_ and I are going hunting. I need to teach this boy how to be a man.” He spat. Harry yelped as he was tugged out of his chair and shoved out of the house, barely yelling out a goodbye to his mother and sister. His father placed a small knife into his hands, pushing the boy roughly along the dirt trailing leading towards the forest.

“You’re gonna use that knife to slit the throat of whatever we find in those woods. Don’t start crying on me, boy! You’re being a damn pansy!” His father shouted as Harry began whimpering again. He nodded hastily, taking deep and slow breaths as he stumbled into the forest.

His father continued marching behind Harry, jabbing him with the barrel of his gun if he began walking too slow for his standards. Harry winced in pain and hunched forward, holding the knife in his sweaty palms.

“Papa, I don’t really wanna hurt anything-” Harry mumbled. He choked on his words when the gun bopped him on the head.

“You don’t have a fucking choice, now keep walking. We’re not leaving until you’re holding some bloody beast in your hands!” He hissed, pushing him forward. Harry groaned in pain, rubbing his scalp as they continued walking.

His father placed an arm on his shoulder and pulled him closely, holding a dirty hand over the boy’s mouth. Harry shivered as his father hushed him, pulling them behind a large tree. His gaze fell towards a large figure in the distance, head bobbing quickly. Harry’s eyes widened as he realized who that figure was:  _Louis!_

“Papa, please, not that one. Not him!” Harry whispered. His father ignored him, however. Instead, he pushed his son onto the ground and loaded his gun. Louis raised his head from the floor, looking around curiously. His father snickered as he pumped his gun.

“Damn bird, turning  _my_ son into some freak? I’m going to roast and stuff your fat ass-” he mumbled, closing a single eye and aiming his rifle. Harry looked towards Louis frantically, who was innocently pecking at the ground, his tail feather fanned outward.

“Louis, run!” Harry shouted, eyes pleading that he heard him. Louis’ head shot up wildly as the turkey spread its wings and quickly flew upward. The man shot his rifle, completely missing Louis and he glided towards a tree branch. A human shriek echoed throughout the forest, causing all three of the boys to flinch. Harry’s heart clenched as he saw Zayn stumble out of the bushes, a hand grasping tightly over his shoulder. Red liquid trickled through the cracks of his fingers as Zayn glared coldly at Harry’s father. The native then let out another loud shout, more rhythmic than before. 

Harry’s father blinked in surprise as he pulled his rifle away. He turned to Harry, who was still sat on the floor with wide eyes.

“What the hell did you do, boy?” He bellowed, striking Harry with his fist. The boy cried out, rubbing at his cheek which was beginning to swell rapidly.

“I-I didn’t know-” Harry argued feebly. The collective sound of shuffling feet made the two turn to Zayn, who was now surrounded by a large horde of people. The group looked similar to Zayn, paint coating their faces and weapons thrown over their shoulders and wrapped around their hips. Their faces, however, were not as kind as Zayn’s. In fact, they looked angrier than Zayn, a merciless expression carved onto their dark skin.

Harry weakly pushed himself up, looking at his father fearfully.

“Papa, what do we do?” Harry asked, his voice cracking. The man glared at Harry, shoving an accusing finger into his chest.

“You bloody idiot! If you hadn’t yelled at that damn bird, we wouldn’t be in this fucking situation!” He shouted. Harry flinched, fiddling with his fingers.

“He’s not just a bird, Papa-”

“He’s a fucking  _turkey_ , you dolt!”

The father roared, pushing his son onto the ground again. Harry stumbled backwards and collided with a tree, groaning. 

“You’re fucking  _useless_ , Harry! You can never do one thing right!” He spat, slamming the butt of his rifle onto Harry’s foot. The boy cried out in pain, curling in on himself.

“Papa, stop! I’m sorry!” Harry cried, tucking his head into his chest and covering his head with his arms. The conjoined sound of yelling echoed throughout the forest, making Harry’s father look away from his son and at the crowd. 

The tribe had all pulled out their bows, aiming their arrows in one direction towards the drunk man. The father stepped away from Harry, glaring at the group.

“What are you apes going to do? Disgusting savages!” He barked, loading his gun and aiming at the crowd. The tribe stood silently, gazing intensely at the two pilgrims.

Louis flew around the man and landed beside Harry, pecking gently at his arm. Harry jerked away violently, only peeking after taking a shuddering breath. 

“L-Louis?” Harry whispered, blinking rapidly. Louis noddled, gobbling reassuringly. Harry smiled and stuck out a shaking hand, stroking Louis’ glowing brown feathers. A single caramel feather floated off of Louis’ back, sparkling in the sunlight. Harry plucked it off of the ground and held it in his hand, gazing in awe.

“O-Oh, wow! This is so beautiful, Louis! Look, it’s shimmering in the light, just like how your eyes twinkle.” Harry whispered hoarsely. Louis cooed quietly, rubbing his head against Harry’s throat.

A gunshot rang throughout of the forest and the two boys turned towards the older man. He sneered, glaring at the natives. The bullet completely curved away from the group and missed the tribe. They all howled, releasing a storm of arrows. Harry yelped and scrambled up, following his father who was fleeing from the scene.

“Papa- Papa, wait!” Harry called out, stumbling through the thick earth. His father shouted out and fell over, flopping onto the ground like dead weight. Harry cried out, rushing towards the man and kneeling beside him, shaking his shoulder.

“Papa? Papa, please wake up!” Harry yelled. He instantly paled as he saw an arrow protruding out of his back, jutting out from his hip. The man groaned, shoving Harry away.

“Damn it, boy! I- I’m not even your father you bloody bastard child!” He seethed, coughing blood into his hand. Harry blinked in shock, looking at the man in surprise.

“W-What do you mean, Papa?” Harry asked weakly, clawing at the ground as he furrowed his brow, trying to understand what his father had said.

“I  _mean_  that you’re not my f-fucking son!” The man spat, wheezing as blood flowed out of his wound.

“But… I don’t understand! You’re my Papa!” Harry whimpered, reaching towards the only fatherly figure he’s ever had. The man slapped his hand away, sneering.

“I’m not your daddy, damn it!” He growled out. Harry sniffled, tugging at his curls as he shook his head. 

“B-but Papa, who is my real d-daddy?” Harry choked out, staring at the forest floor. A powerful gust of wind pushed Harry onto his bum as he let out a startled yell. Harry watched in awe as Louis floated down from a  tree branch like an angel, his blue eyes dark and mysterious. The turkey stepped forward, the air tense around the two humans.

“I am.” Louis gobbled, his soft voice sending chills down Harry’s spine. The turkey stood tall in front of Harry and looked down on the boy. Harry was trembling, fingers digging into the ground as a blush grew on his cheeks.

“L-Louis, you can’t be my daddy… You’re a turkey!” Harry squeaked in reply. The bird smirked, a devious look spread across his beak.

“Oh, baby. You have no idea.” Louis clucked out quietly as he leaned forward and pressed his beak into Harry’s mouth. The boy choked, eye watering as Louis nipped at Harry’s retreating tongue. The turkey licked filthily at Harry’s tongue, lapping up his sweet saliva and swallowing it down his gullet. Harry let out a suppressed whimper, gagging as Louis’ beak poked the back of his throat. Louis hummed with arousal, ruffling his feathers as he continued nipping at the young boy’s tongue. 

Harry groaned as Louis pulled his beak out of his mouth, whimpering as the turkey nipped at his pink, plump lips. The turkey gobbled seductively, wiping the excess saliva on his beak onto his feathers. Louis then reached out, nipping hard under Harry’s throat. The boy keened, bucking his hips upward as a bruise formed on the spot he was marked. The turkey poked his little tongue out, licking over the flushed skin. Harry shifted in his spot on the ground, panting heavily.

“O-Oh, Louis. We can’t-” Harry gasped as the turkey lifted his shirt off, tossing it onto the side. The bird then straddled Harry and began licking at Harry’s perky nipples. He moaned, grasping onto Louis’ hips and whimpering as the turkey relentlessly nipped at the nubs. Louis continued tugging and licking one nipple before craning his neck and repeating the actions with the other. Harry sobbed, clawing at Louis’ feathers.

“Fuck,  _Louis!_  O-Oh God!” Harry cried out. Louis breathed hotly onto the puffy nipple, giving it one last nip with his beak before looking up at Harry.

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you now.” Louis gobbled quietly as he left a trail of wet kisses down his tummy. The turkey stopped and cooed, rubbing his head against the boy’s plump belly. Harry shuddered, running his hands up and down the bird’s body.

“L-Louis, ah- Please! I need to-” Harry stuttered, his eyes glazing over as he bucked up weakly against the turkey’s strong thighs. Louis chortled, leaning down and tugging the boy’s boots and pants off. Harry blushed as the turkey looked up and down at the boy’s milky white skin, licking his red lips. Louis groaned, eyeing at the boy’s member, surprised at the child’s size. His dick was thick and fat, slapping hard against his pubescent tummy. The turkey gobbled hungrily, kneeling down in front of Harry. 

Harry whimpered as the turkey moved its head down, tiny tongue gliding down his member. Louis hummed, running as much of his turkey saliva as he could down the boy’s cock. Harry shivered as the cool air blew against his dick.

“Oh, Louis. I have never done this before, I don’t think I’m gay-” Harry stuttered. The bird grinned, looking mischievously into Harry’s eyes. 

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” Louis muttered before opening his beak wide, swallowing up Harry’s cock. Harry wheezed, jaw slack as the turkey began deep throating him, long throat helping Louis glide off and on his member. Louis gobbled as his beak pressed against the boy’s crotch, the vibration making Harry groan. Precum blurted out of his hard dick, collecting in Louis’ throat.

“I don’t think ‘m gonna last!” Harry groaned out. He felt a bubbly feeling in his tummy as he thrusted weakly into Louis’ throat. The turkey pulled off, however and Harry whined in protest. Louis gobbled reassuringly, nudging the panting boy onto his hands and knees with his turkey leg.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked brokenly. The turkey gobbled quietly, gently placing his head in between Harry’s cheeks. The boy squeaked, ducking his head down as he felt the bird’s thick, warm tongue lap around his entrance. He bucked forward as his thick cock hung heavy below his belly, precum smearing onto his stomach.

Louis breathed against the fluttering rim, nipping at the pink flesh with his beak. Harry sobbed at the sensation, slumping forward as his ass pressed back into Louis’ face. The turkey gobbled with arousal as he shoved his beak slowly into the boy’s anus. Harry howled in pleasure, thrusting into the air.

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_ ” Harry grunted as Louis thrusted his beak in and out of Harry’s hole. Louis licked deep inside of the boy, tongue nudging against his prostate. Harry mewled as he pressed his face into the dirt, clawing at the ground as more precum dribbled out. Louis gobbled deeply as he opened his beak wide, spreading Harry’s hole wide open. Harry groaned loudly, his brow furrowing and mouth slack as he came hard onto the forest floor. Bits of cum clung to Harry’s naked stomach as he whimpered quietly.

Louis pulled his beak out, clucking his tongue disapprovingly at Harry.

“‘M sorry, daddy.” Harry mumbled, blush rising on his cheeks again. The bird tutted, standing tall as it adjusted in front of the slumped boy. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as Louis tittered behind him. Harry’s eyes shot open immediately as he felt something large and wet catch his rim. He screamed when Louis thrusted deep inside of the boy, bottoming out with a squawk.

The large bird stood still for a moment, allowing Harry to adjust to the large cock inside of him. He moaned, feeling completely full. Harry hadn’t expected for Louis to be this big, he wasn’t sure how the turkey hid his giant dick in his body.

Louis slowly dragged outwards before thrusting back in, jabbing Harry’s prostate head on. The boy sputtered, fingers clawing at the earth for something to grab onto. The turkey huffed, thrusting slow and hard into the young boy. His cock rubbed roughly against Harry’s inside, leaving his hole gaping before he shoved it back in. Harry whimpered, his spent body slowly getting worked up again, dick growing harder with each thrust.

“Daddy, it hurts!” Harry squealed, his oversensitive cock spilling tiny amounts of precum. Louis gobbled deeply, craning his neck down and nipping at Harry’s ear. His thrusts grew erratic as the turkey’s thrusts grew violent. Louis came with a loud squawk, bucking deep and hard into the boy’s body. Harry grunted as the warm fluid filled his body, sloshing around the turkey’s dick. He came weakly on himself, barely any cum leaving his softening dick. Harry had spilled his gravy all over himself because of  _Louis_.

After a few minutes, Louis pulled out, fluffing his feathers. Harry fell forward, groaning as he felt Louis’ turkey cum trickling out of his arsehole. He was too tired to get up, instead nuzzling his face into the soft dirt below. Louis walked in front of Harry and nestled in beside him, resting his head on Harry’s curls.

“My dirty boy,” Louis gobbled fondly, nipping at some stray curls on the boy’s head. Harry hummed in response, blinking tiredly at the beautiful turkey.

“Thank you, Louis. For everything.” Harry mumbled.

“What the hell!” A voice shouted from behind the trees. The two turned to see Liam, a knife in his hand. His face was pale, eyes focused on Harry’s cumstained butt. Louis stood up quickly, feathers fanning out defensively. The pilgrim glared at the turkey, knife clenched tight in his hand. Harry sat up, pulling his clothes over his body.

“Liam, please! It’s not what you think!” Harry cried out. Liam’s face grew red as he shook his head fiercely.

“Harry, that turkey just raped you! Louis is a bloody animal! I’m gonna gut that turkey-” Liam roared as he charged at Louis. Zayn, however, pushed Liam away and held his arms out. Liam raised an eyebrow in surprise, while Louis and Harry squawked together in shock.

“Zayn? What are you doing here and what happened to your shoulder?” Liam asked curiously, looking at the bandages on his body. The native shrugged.

“Some white man shot at me with a metal arrow. He didn’t have good aim though, so it just grazed me. I should be asking what you’re doing here, mate.” Zayn questioned. Liam shuffled back awkwardly.

“I heard Harry’s screams throughout the forest. You’re quite right about him being loud. It sounded like he was hurting, so I came to go and get him,” Liam said, then glared at Louis again. The turkey puffed up immediately, flapping his wings angrily.

“Have you quite finished, Louis?” Zayn barked. The turkey cooed and hid behind Harry. Liam crossed his arms, lower lip jutting out slightly.

“Louis was being attacked by a white man, so Harry saved him. Then he comforted him while that devil began hurting him! Louis wasn’t doing anything to hurt Harry, Liam.” Zayn stated. Liam made an  _oh_ , quickly apologizing to the turkey. Louis gobbled, bowing to the pilgrim.

“So, who was the white man anyways? I haven’t seen any of the other settlers entering the woods-”

“It was my Papa, Liam. Except he told me that he wasn’t  _really_ my Papa!” Harry said. Liam looked behind Harry and saw Harry’s father laying on the ground, crying out as his legs were torn off by foxes.

“Right, well, we should get out of here. Those foxes look a bit mean.” Liam mumbled, tucking his knife away. Zayn nodded and pulled Harry to his feet, ignoring the boy’s musky scent.

“That fox is named Taylor. All she ever talks about is H-” Zayn says before the fox glares at Harry, hissing. The pilgrim flinched, waddling towards Liam. Louis gobbles angrily, squawking aggressively at Taylor.

“Thank you, Harry, for saving Louis. He’s my best friend, you know. I could never live without him! How could I ever thank you enough?” Zayn asked, a wide smile on his face. Harry grinned.

“Well, I was supposed to bring my family back some food, but I’m not too sure I’m good at hunting.” Harry stated. 

“How about a turkey?” Liam asked. Niall charged out of the bushes, pecking madly at Liam’s knees. He leapt back in surprise, holding onto his knee.

“Ouch! It was just a suggestion, no need to get mad.” Liam hissed. Zayn laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

“Oh, no worries, mate. I know the perfect turkey!”

//

“Wow!” Harry shouted as he walked towards the dining room table, candles burning bright beside the glimmering and shiny golden turkey. Louis gobbled excitedly, following Harry to his seat. Zayn was sat beside Gemma, who was crying over the taste of freshly cooked bread.

“This is amazing!” Gemma cheered through a mouthful of food. Zayn nodded in agreement, taking a swig from his cup of wine. Anne looked suspiciously at the native. She was certain that she had given him water!

Liam sat beside Zayn and lifted Niall into his own chair. The turkey gobbled happily and pecked at the bread crumbs on his plate. 

“Today is such a special day! All of our friends are here to spend time together and eat. It should be like a holiday.” Harry cried out, eyes watering with delight. Liam chuckled and handed the boy a handkerchief. He sneezed loudly into the material, Harry’s face remain clean and soft. He nodded gratefully and placed the soggy handkerchief back into Liam’s palm. His eyes grew cold and distant when he felt the mucus piling in his hand.

“Today should be called Thanksgiving, because we can express how greatly we feel about our companions!” Anne suggested. Zayn nodded, lifting his mug up.

“I agree, to Thanksgiving!” the native cheered. The rest of the group yelled (and gobbled), lifting their mugs up to clank together.

Liam looked at the steamy, stuffed turkey in front of him and whispered to Zayn.

“Who is that, anyways?” 

“Niall’s brother, Greg. He was kind of special.” Zayn whispered back, winking at the pilgrim. Liam furrowed his brow and eyed the turkey again.

Harry looked at Louis, who gazed back at him with a fondness in his eyes. The candlelight showed the twinkle in the bird’s eye that Harry had fell in love with ever since they had bumped into each other in the forest. It filled Harry with a neverending feeling of passion towards the lovely turkey boy. He had sailed on a ship to the new world and found his compass. Louis was the dagger that defended Harry’s delicate rose. The majestic turkey was the rope that kept his anchor from sinking down to the depths of the ominous ocean.

Louis gobbled quietly, the crinkles by his eyes revealing themselves once more.

“Where do you wanna sit?”

“ _Next to you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Twitter: @gryleskys and @louisyoulad


End file.
